New Legacy
by Audrey.Hawkins
Summary: Ever wondered about the children of the Seven?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. I am Abigail, Abigail Grace. You must've heard my surname. Yep I am related to them. Jason Grace is my dad and Thalia Grace is my aunt, Zeus[Jupiter, whatever] is my paternal grandfather.

Oh one more thing, my mum is Piper Grace maiden name McLean. Yes, yes, yes I am also the granddaughter of Aphrodite and Tristan McLean. Oh and my paternal grandmother was Alice Grace, a silver screen actress.

So basically my family is all acting and Hollywood. But my parents are a total different generation. They are demigods. Half -bloods. Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood. Get it?

Alright you do.

My aunt is Greek [ oh and she is immortal and she is about my age. Crazy, huh?]. My dad is Roman. My mum is Greek. My aunty Hazel and uncle Frank are Roman. My aunty Annabeth and uncle Percy are Greek. My uncle Leo is Greek and my aunty Calypso was immortal.[ She gave up immortality to live with uncle Leo. Grandma Aphrodite's idea. She charmspoke all gods to free aunty Caypso from Ogygia because she saw _a perfect couple_].

So I can charmspeak people and summon winds at the same time, see the benefits in being a legacy of Zeus and Aphrodite.

* * *

'Hi Sarah!'

'Hi Abby.'

Sarah Jackson, she is another legacy of two and Poseidon. She can control the waves and plan an awesome battle plan at the same time. Her parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson. My best friend too.

'Oh have you seen Clare lately?' I asked.

'She gone to New Rome for vacations. And aunty Hazel has invited all of us for a sleepover there tomorrow.' Sarah replied.

My other best friend Clare, is all Roman like Sarah's all Greek and I am half Greek and half Roman.

'That's great.'

Just then Sam Valdez's miniature helicopter came whizzing past my nose.

'Watch it Sam, or else I am gonna short circuit that with a wave of water.' Sarah threatened.

'Oh, really Sarah? That beauty is water proof.' He called out mischievously.

'Then I'll blast it out of the sky.' I said.

'Blast-proof.' He called out again.

'I'll undo it to pieces thanks to my brains.' Sarah said.

'Only _I_ can undo it.' He laughed.

'Mini-copter go to Sam please.'

And the helicopter turned and landed on top of Sam's head.

'It's not charmspeak proof I see.'

Sam muttered something which sounded like,_ Stupid organic life forms._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. I am Sarah Jackson. Daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Granddaughter/Legacy of Poseidon [ from dad's side] and Athena[ from mum's side].

Presently I live in a demigod locality in family's idea of a vacation is Camp Jupiter/New Rome,Mount Olympus[ no I am ain't bragging but my mum redesigned it], Camp Half-blood near Long Island.

Well you see because Poseidon is my granddad and god of the sea I and dad can control the water. But not all types of waters if you are thinking about great Underworld rivers, no thanks. Dad tried River Lethe once, and almost lost his memory. He had even taken a bath in River Styx and became invincible but that was a Greek blessing. So,when he crossed Little Tiber he became vulnerable again. But dad will always be invincible and best for me.

Athena is my grandma and the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy so of course me and mum get along quite well in that part. They say her fatal flaw is pride but she seems pretty down-to-earth to me. _Idiotic Sirens._

So my looks.[No, one of my eyes isn't gray and other green and my hair isn't half blonde half black]. I have blonde hair like mum and sea green eyes like dad. Whereas Collin[Sorry I forgot to tell you he is my annoying little brother] has gray eyes and black hair.

And I think I pretty much have everything I ever wanted. Even a not-so-real family which consists of the Graces,Zhangs and Valdezs.

I'm happy with it.

* * *

It was one of those days when I was regretting going along with Abigail and Clare for shopping.

They [alright, only Abby] had dragged me into a salon and insisted me to get a makeover.

They said I should re-curl my ringlets and get a spa. I had a very stupid history with the parents once got trapped in C.C's spa and resorts and I always manage to splash all the water on the poor attendant.

'And mate _please do not drench the attendant _this time.' Clare begged.

'I'll try.' I replied.

'And if you do, I'll fly out and maybe Clare is gonna turn in a bird and fly away too.' Abigail said.

'Fine.'

Then it started [the spa I mean]...the attendant turned on the water shower...and I didn't mean it...but... a whole bucket full water...splashed out. On the poor girl.

Abigail had flown out, a brown sparrow was flying outside the window.

'Oops?'

WELCOME TO MY WORLD FOLKS

* * *

**Reviews appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

Clare Zhang this side. What next? Oh right parentage. One thing you should know about my family/ family-like friends, they are_ demigods_.

Meaning one of their parents is mortal and one godly. Which are Mars, Roman god of war [my paternal Granddad] and Pluto, Roman god of dead (_ahem ahem_) and wealth [ my maternal Granddad ].

You think that is awesome? You need a proper dictionary. We [ me, Abigail, Sam and Sarah] are _legacies_. That means we descended from gods. And my dad is a legacy and demigod. He descended from Poseidon and is a son of Mars.

Though Sam's Mom is an ex-immortal nymph goddess so in away he is a demigod too, but he is actually a legacy of Hephaestus and Titan Atlas. Well, he'll explain it later.

Oh and my mum is like seventy years older to my dad.

Yeah that is perfectly normal because she is back from the dead too.

So it also usual in my world that my dad is an awesome archer even though he is not related to Apollo _and _can turn into an animal.

[Love that reaction of yours]

My family lives in San Francisco and we go to New Rome for weekends many times we also are accompanied with my best friends and their families.

And I even have a really good connection with animals,partially because I can turn into one and partially because Mum owns the world's fastest horse called Arion.

My abilities and qualities are pretty obvious._ Don't angry me._Or be ready to be turned into pulp.I can ask for a direct entry into Underworld from Granddad for you .

_I not a bully,Maybe just hot-tempered. _

**;-D**

* * *

Sam, Abigail, Sarah and I had gathered for the horse riding competion in the demigod locality in Manhattan where Sarah lives.

The challenge was to gather the best horses and race them. And one person was allowed up to five horses.

And the horses can be part horse or full horse too.

[ Centaurs/Pegasi's reaction : Yippee!]

Sarah had enrolled me [because I can turn into a horse (family gift)], Blackjack, Arion and Chiron[after many 'Pretty please!'s].

Uncle Percy was checking on all horses for last minute ammunitions[He is a son of Poseidon ]

I quickly turned into a horse and the race began.

As expected, Arion reached the finish line in the blink of an eye.

Followed by Blackjack who reached there twenty minutes second position.

I managed third.

When the judge was giving out the ribbons I turned back into myself taking him by shock.

'I am proud of you my fast mare.'

'Shut up Sam.'

**There is a column that says Reviews.**

**You are supposed to review.**

**Thanks a ton**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Sam Leo Valdez here.

Unlike those girls you've met earlier, I would like to start of with more important stuff like why was I named Sam.  
You see my Aunty Hazel is back from the dead [I know Clare must've given a long lecture to you on that] so back in her first life she had a crush on this guy called Sammy Valdez who is actually my great greatgrandfather. So in her second life she met Dad and mistook him for Sammy. So because she had fallen for Sammy first time she could have fallen the second time too.

But Uncle Frank had got her already. But like all of my aunties and uncles they were good friends, so too keep her heart and honor Great Greatgranddad, they named me Sam [and partially because Mom said it sounded cool, believe me she has really awesome tastes ].

Second important thing.

Mom.

Mom had always been a fascinating woman with a really interesting past history as she had been immortal. You must have heard her name, Calypso Valdez [oh she did not have a maiden name].  
She lived in Ogygia and had a reputation for falling for every demigod boy that came to her that counted Uncle Percy as well but before coming to the island he had shared a kiss with Aunty Annabeth,[Yuck] and then ended up here.

But Dad swore on the River Styx to come back for her. He literally begged to Zeus and Hera and all other gods to free her. Then Aphrodite charmspoke/ reasoned with the gods and earned the permission to free her.

And then I was born. And I am basically a legacy of Hephaestus, the god of blacksmiths and fire. Mom was a daughter of Atlas, the Titan of burdens. So I am the only one in all my demigod/legacy friends to be directly related by birth with a Titan. Oh and the earth goddess Gaia, the one my uncles and aunties and dad defeated like twenty five years ago,[ yeah I know that 'cause there is a family timeline stuck in the living room] is my maternal grandma. See ? I am all evil. HAHAHAHAHA !

Third important thing

Dad

Dad is like my only choice at times of need, which is like ... every other day? Hey! I am_ not _a daddy's boy or something , but don't you remember your dad when you _accidentally _spoil your mom's garden ?

Dad is a really fun person to be with. He has honored me with titles like 'Junior king of annoying people' and 'Satan's very own Mini-Me'. He too has great history. He always tells me about his adventures with Aunt Pink [ Aunt Rosa] or with Argo II and repairing Festus the bronze dragon. He tells me how his godly grandmother or Hera/Juno used to be his evil babysittter. And he is the only one who knows about Cristina Romero.

Cristina is this cute Apollo girl who is originally from Barcelona. She has dark red hair and those kind-but-fierce eyes that makes me melt. I met her a year or so back when I was off exploring in to the woods all by myself and she was there practicing her archery all alone by the night. Sort of love at first sight,right I am getting sidetracked.

So that is like everything about me.

* * *

'Sarah, mind coming here for a minute?' I called out.

'Yep?'

'Can I ask you for something?

'_Um..._Why?'

'Just like that.'

'Why am I having a sneaky suspicion that it is _not_ just like that?'

'Come on!'

She gave me one of those scary stares.

'All 'sgardencompletelyandIneedyouhelp.'

'What did you just say?'

'I accidentally dried Mom's garden and I need your help.' I repeated.

'Call someone from Demeter's cabin.' she said and started to walk off.

'Hey! The garden hose got blocked.'

'Oh, all right.' she said and followed me to the yard.

'Such simple work.' she touched the hose and it erupted like a sprinkler from many spots.

'Thanks.

'You're welcome.'


End file.
